Quel che è stato è stato
è l'undicesimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, il novantasettesimo dell’intera serie. Kate lotta per salvare il giovane Benjamin Linus, ferito da un colpo di pistola sparato da Sayid. Jack rifiuta di aiutare Juliet ed allora Sawyer e Kate sono costretti a ricorrere ai rimedi estremi per salvare la vita di Ben. Trama Flashback 2005 è sorpresa dalla visita di Kate]] Kate porta il piccolo Aaron alla porta della casa di Cassidy. Le due donne si riuniscono, felici, e Cassidy dice di aver visto Kate ai telegiornali durante tutte le interviste degli Oceanic 6. Kate dice alla donna di stare bene e che è stato Sawyer a mandarla dai lei. Cassidy la guarda sbigottita. Poco dopo le due donne sono sedute attorno ad un tavolo. Kate spiega a Cassidy che Sawyer le chiese un favore prima di gettarsi dall'elicottero: doveva trovare Cassidy e sua figlia Clementine ed assicurarsi che fossero al sicuro e che ricevessero dei soldi. La ragazza consegna quindi a Cassidy un mazzo di banconote e le racconta di Sawyer e di quello che è veramente successo sull'Isola. Cassidy afferma che Sawyer non ha agito da eroe ma che piuttosto è stato un codardo: è saltato fuori dall'elicottero solo perché non si sentiva di affrontare un futuro con lei. La donna chiede poi a Kate se Aaron sia figlio di Sawyer. Kate nega e volta la testa. Cassidy capisce che Kate le sta mentendo e che Aaron non è figlio di Kate. Cassidy chiede alla ragazza perché le abbia raccontato tutto ma le stia mentendo su Aaron: Kate risponde che lo sta facendo perché deve farlo. 2007 Sul molo di Long Beach Marina Kate capisce il piano di Ben per riportarli sull’Isola e, infuriata, accusa Jack di aver sempre saputo tutto. La donna, furibonda, dice a Jack di non seguirla e si allontana in auto. Aaron chiede a Kate qualcosa da mangiare e la ragazza si ferma in un supermercato. Mentre cammina fra gli scaffali con Aaron per mano Kate riceve una telefonata da Jack: dopo un attimo di perplessità la ragazza decide di non rispondere. Quando si volta di nuovo verso Aaron Kate si accorge di aver perso il bambino. Terrorizzata Kate corre per il supermercato ma non riesce a trovare Aaron. Dopo aver a lungo cercato ed ormai al colmo della preoccupazione Kate scorge Aaron per mano ad un’altra donna. Kate abbraccia Aaron mentre la donna le spiega di aver trovato Aaron al banco della frutta e le spiega che stava portandolo alla cassa per far chiamare la sua mamma. Kate, sollevata, ringrazia la donna con gli occhi colmi di lacrime. Poco dopo Kate e Aaron suonano alla porta della casa di Cassidy. Ad aprire è Clementine: la bambina saluta ed accoglie Kate chiamandola zia. Poco dopo Kate e Cassidy stanno parlando, sole. Kate spiega a Cassidy che Jack vorrebbe che tutti loro tornassero sull’isola e che lei non sa cosa fare. La ragazza spiega di aver appena perso Aaron al supermercato e di aver provato, oltre alla paura per averlo perso, la sensazione di sapere che prima o poi lei dovrà rinunciare ad Aaron, che qualcuno glielo porterà via. Cassidy le dice che probabilmente lei si sente così perché anche lei l’ha portato via a qualcuno. Kate si difende affermando che Claire era scomparsa e che Aaron aveva bisogno di lei. Cassidy ribatte che era lei ad aver bisogno di Aaron per riempire il vuoto che aveva lasciato Sawyer nel suo cuore spezzato. Kate resta in silenzio. porge a Carole la foto di Aaron]] bacia Aaron per dirgli addio]] Kate raggiunge un motel e bussa ad una porta: è Carole Littleton ad aprire. La donna fa entrare Kate e le chiede come mai il giorno prima il suo amico Jack Shepherd sia andato a trovarla e le abbia parlato di un certo Aaron. Poi quando lei gli chiese chi fosse Aaron lui scappò dalla casa senza dare spiegazioni. Kate, commossa, spiega alla donna che Aaron è suo nipote, il figlio di Claire. La donna, stupefatta, chiede spiegazioni. Kate le rivela che Claire si sopravvisse allo schianto del volo 815 ma poi scomparì senza lasciare traccia abbandonando Aaron ed a nulla valsero le loro ricerche per ritrovarla. Kate ammette anche di aver finto di essere la madre del bambino per proteggerlo e perché aveva bisogno di lui. Ora però Aaron sta dormendo in una camera due appartamenti oltre quello di Carole e, quando lei si sentirà pronta, potrà andare a vederlo. Kate, mostrando a Carole una foto del nipote, aggiunge di aver spiegato a Aaron che lei è sua nonna e che lei si prenderà cura di lui mentre Kate farà un viaggio. Quando Carole, commossa, chiede a Kate dove voglia andare la ragazza risponde che ha intenzione di tornare sull’Isola e di ritrovare Claire. Poco dopo, in camera di Aaron, Kate bacia il bambino e, piangendo, gli dice addio. Sull'Isola 1977 spiega quello che è successo]] Jin si riprende dopo l’aggressione perché la sua radio sta gracchiando. Jin afferra la radio e comunica a Phil che l’Ostile è fuggito verso nord dopo averlo aggredito. Poi l’uomo nota poco lontano il corpo sanguinante del giovane Ben. Il ragazzo è ancora vivo e gli chiede di aiutarlo: Jin solleva il ragazzo, lo carica sul suo furgone e si dirige verso il Villaggio. Nel frattempo, al Villaggio, l’incendio è stato domato: Horace informa i compagni che l’Ostile è fuggito e che probabilmente per farlo ha sfruttato il diversivo del furgone in fiamme. Quando Jack gli chiede come l’uomo possa aver appiccato l’incendio al furgone visto che era chiuso in cella Horace lo guarda con sospetto e poi dichiara che il prigioniero deve per forza essere stato aiutato da una persona del villaggio visto che nessun Ostile ha attraversato la recinzione di sicurezza. Nel frattempo Roger Linus incontra Kate e le chiede aiuto con l'argano della jeep per spostare il furgoncino DHARMA ancora incastrato dentro la casa a cui ha dato fuoco. Kate aiuta l’uomo, dopo che lui le ha spoegato come fare, ed i due iniziano a chiacchierare amabilmente. Quando Roger afferma di chiamarsi Linus di cognome Kate raggela. In quel momento Jin arriva al villaggio ed estrae Ben dal furgone conducendolo poi di corsa in infermeria: Roger, terrorizzato, riconosce il figlio ferito e lo segue di corsa dentro l’infermeria. Mentre Sawyer sta esaminando i monitor di sicurezza in cerca di indizi Kate lo raggiunge e gli chiede cosa sia accaduto a Ben bambino e se sia stato Sayid a sparargli: l’uomo le dice di tenersi fuori da quella vicenda, per la sua stessa sicurezza. Horace, Phil e Jin raggiungono i due in quel momento ed Horace nota insospettito la presenza di Kate. Sawyer spiega che stava interrogando la ragazza per sapere se aveva visto qualcosa di sospetto e poi la lascia andare. Nell cella di Sayid Horace trova un mazzo di chiavi da custode ancora nella serratura della cella: l’uomo afferma che ci sono solo tre persone che posseggono quel tipo di chiavi e fra di loro ci sono Roger e Jack, il nuovo arrivato. Realizzando di star perdendo il controllo della situazione Sawyer esce dalla prigione ed ordina a Miles di tenere Jack, Kate ed Hurley rinchiusi in casa per evitare che parlino con altre persone e possano complicare ulterioremente la situazione. Sawyer raggiunge l’infermeria e saluta Roger, seduto fuori in attesa. Sawyer gli chiede se può imprestargli il suo mazzo di chiavi: Roger cerca in tasca e scopre di non avere il mazzo con sé. L’uomo afferma di averlo probabilmente lasciato a casa. Sawyer, pensieroso, entra in infermeria. Sawyer entra in sala operatoria dove Juliet ed alcuni infermieri stanno operand Ben per estrarre la pallottola. Quando l’uomo le chiede come stai andando l’operazione Juliet ribatte che non riesce a fermare l’emorragia: la donna aggiunge che ci vorrebbe un vero chirurgo per salvare la vita del ragazzino. Sawyer esce dall’infermeria. Nel frattempo, in una delle case del villaggio, Hurley, Kate e Jack sono tenuti sotto controllo da Miles. Hurley e Miles cominciano a discutere delle conseguenze del ferimento di Ben. Hurley spiega che, se Ben morirà, non potrà diventare adulo e quindi loro non potranno tornare sull’Isola. Per questo motivo probabilmente loro scompariranno nel nulla perché non potranno trovarsi più dove sono in quel momento. Miles ribatte che il passato non si può cambiare e che quello che è successo è successo. Questo significa che Ben si salverà, anche se la sua condizione sembra disperata. Sawyer entra nella casa e chiede aiuto a Jack per operare Ben. L’uomo, dopo un attimo di riflessione, si rifiuta di intervenire: se il Ben deve morire morirà. Sawyer, Kate, Hurley e Miles lo fissano sbigottiti. decide di fare qualcosa per salvare Ben]] Kate affronta Jack e gli chiede se lui voglia davvero lasciare morire un ragazzino. Jack le spiega che a trent’anni da quel momento Ben lo chiuderà in una cella per obbligarlo ad operarlo di un tumore spinale. Lei stessa andrà a supplicarlo di operare Ben perché altrimenti l’uomo ucciderà Sawyer. Lui opererà Ben e lo farà solo per lei. Jack conclude che ha già salvato una volta la vita di Benjamin Linus ed afferma di non essere disposto a farlo di nuovo. L’uomo aggiunge che forse lui non deve lottare continuamente per cambiare le cose ma deve lasciare che sia l’Isola a far andare le cose come devono andare. Kate, sbigottita, dice a Jack che preferiva come lui era una volta e che ora è cambiato. Jack ribatte che lui non le piaceva nemmeno prima. Kate, ferita, lascia la casa. Kate raggiunge l’infermeria dove Juliet ha deposto Ben su un lettino. Kate si offre per donare a Ben il proprio sangue. Juliet acconsente e ringrazia Kate per il suo coraggio. La donna chiede poi a Kate perché Jack si stia comportando in quel modo ma Kate non sa rispondere. Juliet chiede a Kate se, una volta lasciata l’Isola, fra lei e Jack fosse successo qualcosa: Kate spiega di essere stata fidanzata con Jack ma poi tutto è finito. Roger entra nell’infermeria, preoccupato, e Kate chiede a Juliet se l’uomo possa restare a farle compagnia: Juliet acconsente. Roger dice a Kate di aver capito che Ben ha rubato il suo mazzo di chiavi per far fuggire il prigioniero. Quando Kate gliene chiede il motivo Roger dice che la colpa è solo sua, che non è riuscito ad essere il padre che avrebbe voluto essere. In quel momento gli apparecchi che monitorano il battito cardiaco di Ben cominciano a suonare ed il bambino comincia ad avere delle convulsioni. Juliet corre verso Ben e comincia a prendersi cura del ragazzino mentre un’infermiera allontana Roger dall’infermeria. e Hurley parlano dei viaggi nel tempo]] Dentro la casa, intanto, Hurley e Miles continuano a discutere dei paradossi temporali: Miles spiega che quello che loro stanno vivendo è il loro presente e che viene dopo quello che loro hanno già vissuto fino a quel momento. Semplicemente ora il loro presente non sta più seguendo una linea temporale lineare ma, dopo che Ben ha spostato l’isola, sta spostandosi a ritroso nel tempo. Di fronte alle incalzanti domande di Hurley Miles spiega che se lui in quel momento gli sparasse lo ucciderebbe, che lui può morire nel 1977 perché quello è il suo presente. Hurley gli chiede allora come mai lui sia sicuro che Ben non può morire: Miles spiega che Ben non può morire perché quello non è il suo presente ma il suo passato. Confuso Hurley gli chiede allora come mai Ben, nel futuro, non si sia ricordato che Sayid, l’uomo che lo torturerà nel bunker, fosse lo stesso uomo che gli aveva sparato quando era bambino. Miles, interdetto, resta senza parole e dice a Hurley di non aver pensato a quel particolare. Fuori dall’infermeria, intanto, Juliet raggiunge Roger e Kate, in attesa, e spiega loro di essere riuscita a stabilizzare le condizioni di Ben. Roger la ringrazia e le dice di sapere che lei sta facendo di tutto per salvare suo figlio. La donna chiede a Roger di andare a prendere del materiale medico nella Stazione Caduceo e l’uomo si allontana. Juliet confida a Kate di non essere in grado di salvare Ben e che purtroppo il ragazzino non potrà che morire perché le sue condizioni sono tragiche. Quando Kate le chiede se non possa esistere un altro modo per salvare Ben la donna, pensierosa, afferma che ormai forse solo gli Altri possono fare qualcosa per Ben. Kate la guarda allibita. Poco dopo Juliet aiuta Kate a caricare Ben su un furgoncino DHARMA. Kate ringrazia Juliet per il suo aiuto ma quando la donna le dice che andranno assieme dagli Altri Kate rifiuta risolutamente dicendo a Juliet che in quel modo, se mai succederà qualcosa, lei potrà continuare a vivere la sua vita sull’Isola. Juliet ringrazia la ragazza ed aggiunge che cercherà di trattenere Sawyer il più possibile quando l’uomo si accorgerà che Ben è sparito. Kate la ringrazia. Poi la ragazza mette in moto e si allontana dal villaggio. Kate arriva alla barriera sonica e ferma il furgone. Sentendo Ben tossire la ragazza apre il portellone posteriore e si china sul ragazzo: Ben le dice che gli dispiace di aver rubato le chiavi di suo padre e le chiede di aver informare suo padre che è dispiaciuto per quanto ha fatto. In quel momento un secondo furgoncino DHARMA arriva alla barriera sonica a ne scende Sawyer. Kate gli dice che sa che lui è venuto per fermarla ma che lui non poteva lasciare che Ben morisse. Sawyer afferma di non essere andato fino lì per fermarla ma piuttosto per aiutarla. Quando Kate gliene chiede la ragione Sawyer le spiega che Juliet gli ha detto che un bambino, chiunque lui diventerà da grande, non merita di morire: quindi lui ora accompagnerà Kate dagli Altri e lo farà per Juliet. Juliet irrompe nella casa dove Jack sta facendo una doccia e congeda Hurley e Miles dicendo loro di aver bisogno di parlare con Jack da sola. Quando l’uomo esce dalla doccia si trova di fronte Juliet: la donna gli chiede perché lui l’abbia abbandonata proprio quando lei aveva più bisogno di lui. Jack spiega che non aveva intenzione di salvare Ben perché sa cosa lui diventerà da adulto. Juliet ribatte che si tratta solo di un bambino, ora, e che per fortuna Kate e Sawyer stanno facendo di tutto per salvargli la vita. La donna poi chiede a Jack perché lui e gli altri siano tornati sull’Isola. Nessuno di loro aveva bisogno che tornassero o del loro aiuto eppure sono tornati lo stesso. Jack spiega a Juliet di essere tornato perché doveva farlo ma di non sapere ancora per quale motivo l’abbia fatto: Juliet, con le lacrime agli occhi, gli dice che farebbe meglio a scoprirlo. Poi la donna esce dal bagno e lascia la casa. e Kate portano Ben agli Altri]] Kate e Sawyer, nel frattempo, camminano nella foresta: Sawyer porta Ben in braccio. Fermatisi ad un ruscello per rinfrescare Ben, ancora svenuto, Kate dice a Sawyer che Roger le ha confidato che Ben gli ha rubato le chiavi della cella ed ha aiutato Sayid a fuggire. Quando Sawyer commenta che un bambino arrabbiato può fare di tutto Kate gli chiede se è per quel motivo che lui le chiese di prendersi cura si sua figlia. Sawyer, sorpreso, chiede a Kate se lei abbia fatto quello che lui le aveva chiesto e Kate risponde affermativamente. La ragazza aggiunge poi che secondo Cassidy lui saltò giù dall’elicottero perché aveva paura della loro relazione. Sawyer, in difficoltà, le spiega che lui non avrebbe mai potuto prendersi cura di lei, così come non era pronto a diventare padre. Quando Kate commenta che sembra che lui non abbia grandi problemi a prendersi cura di Juliet Sawyer ribatte di essere molto cambiato in quei tre anni. In quel momento un gruppo di Ostili con la armi in pugno circonda i tre e li informa che hanno violato la tregua. Sawyer ribatte di saperlo ed aggiunge che hanno bisogno di vedere Richard Alpert. porta Ben nel Tempio]] Gli Ostili scortano Sawyer e Kate nella giungla: improvvisamente Richard compare fra le frasche. L’uomo riconosce Sawyer e gli chiede chi sia Kate: Sawyer spiega semplicemente che la ragazza è con lui. Richard chiede allora se il ragazzo sia Benjamin Linus: quando Sawyer gli chiede se lui ed il ragazzo si siano già incontrati Richard non risponde. Kate chiede a Richard di salvare la vita a Ben: le condizioni del ragazzo sono infatti critiche perché è stato colpito da alcuni proiettili. L’uomo spiega di essere in grado di curare Ben ma se lo farà il ragazzino non ricorderà più nulla di tutto quello che è successo, perderà la sua innocenza e diventerà per sempre uno di loro. Kate acconsente e Sawyer consegna Ben a Richard. Un uomo dice a Richard che forse prima dovrebbe consultare Ellie e Charles perché i due non saranno contenti della sua scelta: Richard afferma però risolutamente che lui non risponde agli ordini di nessuno. Poi l’uomo, con Ben in braccio, scompare da solo fra gli alberi. Poco dopo l’uomo giunge al muro del Tempio: dopo aver atteso un attimo ed essersi guardato attorno con circospezione Richard attraversa un passaggio coperto da rampicanti e scompare all’interno del Tempio. 2007 dà il benvenuto a Ben nel mondo dei vivi]] Nell'infermeria allestita nella stazione Idra Ben si sveglia lentamente. L’uomo, dopo un attimo di stordimento, scorge John Locke che sta vegliando su di lui. Quando gli occhi di Ben si allargano enormemente per lo stupore John gli sorride e, compiaciuto, gli dà il benvenuto nel mondo dei vivi.♪ Curiosità Generale * L'episodio fu mandato in onda negli Stati Uniti il 1° aprile 2009 (riferito il 32 di marzo), e divide il tema centrale della storia March Has 32 Days presente in Mystery Tales No. 40, il fumetto che apparteneva a Richard mostrato a John Locke nel test dell'episodio . Nel 1956, un viaggiatore del tempo tenta di alterare la storia quando rivive un giorno del suo passato dopo essersi chiesto cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse modificato il suo passato, proprio come Hurley e Miles. Nell'estate 2008 Lost ARG, Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project, la sorgente HTML del codice della prima email dall'Octagon Global Recruiting conteneva il commento nascosto Marzo ha 32 giorni, in riferimento al fumetto. * Questo è l'ultimo episodio il cui flashback è dedicato a Kate e l'ultimo episodio in cui è presente un flashback incentrato su un sopravvissuto del volo Oceanic 815. *Kate canta Stella stellina, la notte si avvicina ad Aaron per addormentarlo. Questa era la stessa ninnananna che Claire chiedeva ad Arlene Stewart di cantare ad Aaron quando lei l'avrebbe dato in adozione nell'episodio . Questa canzone viene riprodotta anche nella cameretta dei bambini della stazione Caduceo dalla culla di Aaron nell'episodio . * Il titolo originale dell'episodio, Whatever Happened, Happened, fu precedentemente pronunciato da Daniel nelle due occasioni in cui spiegava che il passato non può essere cambiato. Note di produzione * Bobby Ruth ritorna a dirigere un episodio dopo il duo primo "L'uomo dietro le quinte". *Daniel e Desmond non appaiono in questo episodio. *Sayid e Sun appaiono in una scena dell'episodio . *Ben e Phil appaiono senza parlare. Errori * Nell'episodio la ferita di Ben era sul lato sinistro del petto, dove si trova il suo cuore. In questo episodio la sua ferita è sul lato destro del petto. * Quando Kate guida il furgoncino DHARMA per condurre Ben dagli Altri, si può vedere un lettore CD removibile (con il quadrante rimosso) sul cruscotto. I CD non erano ancora in circolazione negli anni '70. * Aaron dormiente cambia posizione (la direzione in cui è rivolto) mentre Kate lo saluta. * Quando Roger chiede a Kate di aiutarlo con il furgone, subito dopo le dice di fermare il verricello, il cavo si mostra allentato quando dovrebbe essere stretto dal tirante. * Quando Kate ed Aaron sono al supermercato e Kate parla con l'uomo, le scatole sembrano contenere bottiglie Gatorade con il logo G'', che sono state introdotte all'inizio del 2009. Gli eventi dell'episodio si svolgono nel 2007 . * Quando Juliet entra in casa in cerca di Jack, un'inquadratura ravvicinata di Miles ed Hurley mostra un bicchiere di succo d'arancia davanti a Miles. Quando l'inquadratura passa a mostrare Miles ed Hurley in piedi, il bicchiere è sparito. * Quando Kate va a donare il sangue per Ben, Juliet mette l'ago nel braccio di Kate ed un secondo dopo l'intero tubo è pieno di sangue. Tematiche ricorrenti *Roger dice di essere stato un cattivo padre. *Cassidy dice a Kate che Sawyer non ha nemmeno alzato un dito per cercare di chiamare Clementine. (Problemi familiari) *Hurley e Miles discutono gli effetti del viaggio nel tempo. *Miles e Hurley giocano a domino. (Bianco e nero) *Kate rivela a Cassidy ed a Carole Littleton di non essere la madre biologica di Aaron. (Truffe e inganni) *Sawyer mente ad Horace riguardo il motivo per cui Kate si trovasse nella stanza delle telecamere di sorveglianza. (Truffe e inganni) *Jack, Kate e Hurley sono agli arresti domiciliari. (Prigionia) *Mentre Jack rinuncia a provare a fare la differenza, Kate è determinata a salvare la vita di Ben. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) *Kate, Sawyer e Juliet tramano per salvare la vita di Ben. *Kate dice a Carole che Claire era incinta di 8 mesi quando il volo 815 si è schiantato. *Kate descrive Aaron come buono a Carole. *Kate lascia Aaron con Carole per tornare sull'isola e cercare Claire. (Sacrificio) *Kate afferma che Claire è viva. *Richard avverte che Ben non sarà più lo stesso dopo essere stato portato al Tempio. (Rinascita) *Sawyer dice a Kate che non avrebbe potuto essere il suo ragazzo, ma che i suoi tre anni sull'isola con Juliet lo hanno fatto crescere. (Redenzione) *Hurley realizza un senso di superiorità ponendo una domanda (sul tempo) a cui nessuno riesce a rispondere. (Relazioni) *Locke dà il benvenuto a Ben nel paese dei vivi. *Cassidy ricorda di aver incontrato Kate prima dell'incidente. (Connessioni tra i personaggi) *Sawyer suggerisce che Ben possa aver lasciato libero Sayid come un atto di vendetta contro suo padre. (Vendetta) Riferimenti culturali *Ritorno al Futuro: Miles vede Hurley che si sta osservando una mano, gli chiede cosa stia facendo e Hurley risponde che sta aspettando di vedere se scomparirà come accade in questo film del 1985 di Robert Zemeckis. Nel lungometraggio, Marty McFly svanisce dall'esistenza, guardandosi una mano e vedendola scomparire, poiché ha interagito con i suoi genitori nel passato ed ha fatto in modo che sua madre non si innamorasse di suo padre. Pochi secondi dopo in cui è stato fatto questo riferimento, Sawyer entra di corsa e chiama Jack ''Doc, lo stesso soprannome che usava Marty McFly nei film quando cercava Emmett Brown. *Praticamente innocuo: il titolo originale di questo episodio è un'allusione ad una citazione di Douglas Adams presa dal questo libro presente nella Guida galattica per autostoppisti. Anything that happens, happens. Anything that, in happening, causes something else to happen, causes something else to happen. Anything that, in happening, causes itself to happen again, happens again. It doesn't necessarily do it in chronological order, though. (Tutto ciò che accade, accade. Tutto ciò che, mentre sta succedendo, fa accadere qualcos'altro, fa accadere quel qualcos'altro. Tutto ciò che, succedendo, fa risuccedere sé stesso, accade di nuovo. Comunque, non è necessario che avvenga in ordine cronologico). *Catch a Falling Star: nella versione originale Kate canta questa canzone del 1957, scritta da Paul Vance e Lee Pockriss e cantata da Perry Como, ad Aaron quando è addormentato. *She's got you: quando Kate visita per la prima volta Cassidy, questa canzone del 1962 di Patsy Cline viene trasmessa nella sua auto. Patsy Cline è morta in un incidente aereo nel 1963. She's Got You viene ascoltata anche nella casa di Kate e Claire alle baracche nell'episodio "Pessimi affari", ed altre canzoni di Patsy Cline sono state associate a precedenti flashback di Kate. Tecniche di narrazione * Sawyer salva la vita di Ben, solo per minacciare di ucciderlo una volta cresciuto. * Sayid, Juliet, Jack, Kate e Sawyer sono in qualche modo responsabili della persona che Ben è diventata. ** La persona che Ben diventa è a sua volta responsabile delle scelte che hanno fatto. * Roger parla di come sia stato un cattivo padre a Kate che ha ucciso il genitore. * Roger dice a Kate che il bambino ha bisogno di sua madre e che tornerà sull'isola per trovare Claire per Aaron. * Jack si rifiuta di salvare il piccolo Ben a causa di quello che sarà da grande. In questo modo, Kate deve consegnare Ben a Richard, che diventerà il Ben adulto che Jack ha sempre odiato. * Cassidy chiede a Kate se quel figlio di puttana di Sawyer sia ancora vivo. * John da il benvenuto a Ben sulla terra della vita mentre si supponeva fosse morto. * Juliet dice di non poter operare Ben. * Sayid spara a Ben (presumibilmente) per impedire al futuro ego di Ben di mentire e manipolare lui e gli altri, per odio o vendetta. Richard Alpert dice a Kate e Sawyer che, se fosse guarita la ferita da arma da fuoco di Ben, perderà la sua innocenza, che potrebbe rendere conto della personalità di Ben in futuro. * Questa volta Jack rifiuta di operare Ben. * Horace dice che la persona che ha liberato Sayid era uno di loro. Richard dice lo stesso riguardo alla persona che Ben diventerà dopo essere stato salvato dagli Altri. * La persona che accoglie Ben tornato alla vita è Locke, esattamente l'uomo che Ben ha ucciso. * Kate ritiene che non sia stata tagliata per essere una madre e restituisce Aaron alla sua famiglia, facendo così la cosa giusta. Più tardi, rischia la vita esponendosi agli Altri per salvare la vita di un bambino. * Kate e Juliet (che hanno amato lo stesso uomo) decidono di lavorare insieme per salvare la vita di Ben. Nel flashback, Kate e Cassidy (che ha anche amato lo stesso uomo) lavorano insieme per proteggere i propri figli. Analisi della Storia *Richard Alpert afferma di non dover rispondere ad Ellie od a Widmore. *Le rivali Kate e Juliet (che amano lo stesso uomo) decidono di lavorare insieme, così come le possibili rivali Kate e Cassidy nel flashback. *Juliet, Kate e Sawyer combattono per salvare la vita di Ben. *Kate rivela a Juliet che era fidanzata con Jack fuori dall'Isola. *Jack dice a Kate che ha salvato Ben una volta per lei, mentre Sawyer dice a Kate che la sta aiutando a salvare Ben per Juliet. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Hurley domanda il motivo per cui Ben non si ricordi di Saiyd nel 2004. (Uno degli altri) * Jack ricorda di essere stato rinchiuso in una gabbia con Ben. (Storia di due città) * Sawyer e Cassidy hanno una bambina, ed a suo nome Sawyer ha aperto un conto in una banca. (Il lupo) (Ognuno pensi per sé) * Jack dice a Kate che ha salvato la vita di Ben per lei, dopo che gli ha chiesto di farlo. (Lo voglio) * Jack dice di aver salvato la vita a Ben precedentemente. (Non a Portland) * Kate fa visita a Cassidy che aveva conosciuto prima dello schianto. (Abbandonate) * Roger menziona la morte di Emily Linus. (L'uomo dietro le quinte) * Roger dice a Kate di essere rimasto bloccato anche lui in un lavoro quando è arrivato. (L'uomo dietro le quinte) * Richard dice a Sawyer di aver incontrato Ben precedentemente. (L'uomo dietro le quinte) * Kate dice a Carole della scomparsa della figlia Claire. (Intervento imprevisto) (Ricerca febbrile) (Casa dolce casa, prima parte) * Kate rivela ciò che Sawyer le disse prima di lanciarsi dall'elicottero. (Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte) * Miles spiega che, poiché Ben ha girato la ruota, il tempo non è più per loro una linea retta. (Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte) * Miles spiega ad Hurley le teorie di Daniel Faraday riguardanti i viaggi nel tempo. (L'assenza e il vuoto) * Carole dice di aver incontrato Jack. (Il piccolo principe) * Viene rimostrata la scena al molo. (Questo posto è la morte) * Viene rivelato ciò che Kate ha fatto ad Aaron e perché ha deciso di tornare sull'isola. (316) * Viene discussa la distrazione del furgone DHARMA in fiamme. (Lui è il nostro 'te') Allusioni ad altri episodi * Kate canta Catch a Falling Star ad Aaron, come Christian la cantava a Claire. (Un figlio) (Per via aerea) * Juliet dice a Kate che dovrà dire a Sawyer dove Kate porterà Ben, ma le darà un vantaggio. Il padre di Kate fece un favore simile a lei, così come Kate lo fece a Sun. (Storia di Kate) (Ji Yeon) * Juliet dice che il dottore è occupato alla stazione Specchio. (Attraverso lo Specchio) (LaFleur) * Quel che è stato è stato viene precedentemente affermato da Daniel in due occasioni mentre cercava di spiegare che il passato non può essere cambiato. (L'assenza e il vuoto) (LaFleur) * Ellie e Charles Widmore appaiono come delle autorità tra gli Altri. (La bomba) Categoria:Episodi della quinta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Kate